


Claritin Sucks, Man

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Lance has allergies, M/M, Sneezing, Sweet Lance (Voltron), Which suck, but only mentioned, keith has allergies, take my word for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith's dealing with some allergies.(In other words, IM dealing with allergies, so now Keith is too.😂)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Claritin Sucks, Man

Keith's least favorite season was fall.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the colors and the slow chill it brought. But he absolutely HATED all the allergies he got.

"Ah-CHOO!" he sneezed, sniffling after. He was currently walking to his next class of the day. Allergies would not get in the way of his education. He had an easy class next, so if he fell asleep, he hoped the professor wouldn't mind. Too much.

He was almost to the building when he sneezed again. He pulled out a tissue and wiped his nose before tossing in the trash nearby and walking in.

Ah. Sweet, sweet air conditioning.

"Hey!" Lance said. He and Keith had started dating last summer. They were hoping to be roommates this year, but Keith was rooming with Lance's best friend Hunk for now, which worked out fine. Next year maybe.

"Hi," Keith said. "You just get out of class?"

"Yeah, I had math," Lance said. "It sucked, but what else is new?" Keith chuckled, before feeling a tell-tale tickle in his nose.

"Ah-CHOO!" he sneezed. "Ugh."

"Allergies?" Lance guessed. Keith had told him about the horrid allergies when they started dating. He also knew Lance was allergic to strawberries, which seemed odd but whatever.

"Yeah," he said. "Took some meds this morning, might take a bit for them to kick in."

"Well as long as they work," Lance said. "See you later?" Keith nodded and headed to his class.

*****

Keith felt worse by the time the class ended. His nose itched horribly and his eyes were rubbed red. Plus he felt like he was sneezing every five minutes.

"Ah-CHOO!" he sneezed. "Ah-CHOO! Argh!" Keith pulled out another tissue and blew his nose, already almost back to his dorm room.

Once back, he threw open the door, looking for the new itch-relief eye drops he bought.

"You okay, man?" Hunk asked from his desk. Keith hadn't even noticed he was there, too focused on his task.

"Allergies," Keith said simply. He found the drops and quickly put them in. He sighed.

"Did you take any allergy meds?" Hunk asked, ever the mother hen.

"Yeah, I took some Claritin this morning," Keith said. "It should have kicked in by now." Hunk was silent.

"Be right back," he said suddenly, before walking past Keith and out the door. Keith frowned after him. That was weird. Whatever, Hunk said he would be back. Keith decided to just start his homework. He didn't have any more classes today.

About a half-hour later, Hunk returned with Lance in tow, whom was carrying a plastic bag from the local pharmacy.

"Dude," Lance said. "You didn't tell me you use Claritin." Keith raised an eyebrow.

"So?" he said. "It's allergy meds, I don't think it matters."

"Doesn't-?!" Lance started. He sighed, then pulled out a box of allergy meds. Keith picked it up and read the label.

"Zyrtec?" he read.

"The stuff works WAY better, trust me," Lance said.

"What's wrong with Claritin?" Keith asked.

"Claritin sucks, man," Lance said. "I tried using it and it NEVER worked."

"Oh," Keith said. "Well, thanks for the meds."

"Anytime," Lance said, placing a kiss on Keith's cheek.

"Go be cute elsewhere," Hunk said, not looking up from the physics homework he had returned to. Lance snickered.

"Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving!" Lance said, pulling Keith up with him. Keith rolled his eyes.

He may have also sneezed again once they got outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been told Claritin doesn't work. Do I still take it? Yes.😂
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this random one-shot. I did.😂


End file.
